


My Brother Said

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, M/M, Missing Scene, S1E19, Spoilers, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation Matt and Danny had about Steve.<br/>And then... Steve brings beer to Danny’s after Matt leaves.<br/>Because that’s what *should* have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother Said

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rough and not very edited, just a little comfort writing I indulged in last night.

“So….?” Matt was looking at Danny with raised eyebrows, expectant, and with a very specific topic clearly in mind, though Danny had no idea what it was.

“What?” He asked.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Matt rolled his eyes.

Danny squinted. “Don’t give you what, precisely?”

Matt tilted his head and scrutinized his brother. “You really….?” He started. “No, no, I don’t believe it.”

“Believe what, you dope?” Danny was actually getting a little bit annoyed now.

“Do you really have no idea?” Matt asked, and Danny found himself wanting to throw something at him.

“Evidently,” replied Danny.

Matt laughed. “Oh, you are incredible.”

“Thank you,” Danny replied, and threw a pillow at Matt.

Resuming his original tone and expression, Matt tried again. “Steve…?”

“What about him?” Danny asked, taking a swig of beer, and that wasn’t at all to cover anything up, nope.

“Have you….?” Matt was still trying to lead Danny to admit something, without asking directly what he suspected. But Danny had clued in, and was trying really hard to not blush.

“Don’t be stupid, jackass, he’s my partner.”

“Uh-huh…..” Matt replied.

“Don’t uh-huh me.”

Matt shook his head bemusedly. “He’s crazy about you.”

Danny had unfortunately just taken a sip of beer, which now was all over Matt, the sofa, and himself.

Matt was surprisingly un-phased. “He is, and you’re an idiot.” He got up to get a towel from the kitchen and threw it at Danny, after using it on himself.

“He’s not, and I am not,” Danny replied, you know, eloquently.

“Oh, that’s mature,” Matt replied. “Real mature. It’s as clear as day, the man is absolutely done for. And I can’t believe you don’t see it.”

Danny got up to take the towel back to the kitchen, as if that would somehow help.

“And you’re just as crazy for him,” Matt yelled at his retreating back.

Danny stopped short, in shock, or maybe in fear, he wasn’t sure. He’d thought that was too deeply hidden a thing for anyone to ever guess at, even his own brother, who, admittedly, had always been too sharp when it came to ascertaining the leanings of Danny’s heart.

He finished walking to the kitchen, paused for a deep breath, then walked back. Looking closely at Matt he said, in as stern a voice as he could, “Drop it.”

Matt’s eyes went wide, and his jaw practically dropped. “Why?!”

“Because.”

“Oh my God, Danny. Are we six?” He was starting to get a little angry, and Danny was perplexed as to why.

“Why does this matter so much to you?” He asked, shaking his head in frustration.

“Because clearly you’re an idiot and you need help!” Matt replied.

“No, that’s not why. What’s this about?” Danny was fairly sure Matt had a hidden agenda here, and it spooked him just a little.

Matt sighed, waved Danny away, and took a long drink. He took a deep breath, and looked Danny in the eye and said slowly, “Because you’re keeping yourself from being happy, and it’s stupid, and I hate it.”

Danny closed his eyes. He shook his head just slightly.

“No,” Matt replied. “Don’t do this. Why are you doing this?”

Danny shook his head again, eyes still closed.

“Do you deny you’re in love with him?” Well, Matt was certainly not pulling any punches. Danny’s eyes flew open, and evidently the look in them was enough for Matt. “No, of course you don’t. You can’t. You’re absolutely crazy about him.” He was shaking his head, and he looked sad, Danny thought.

“Matt. Just. Don’t.”

“You’re an absolute fool, and you’re going to regret not doing something about it.”

“Drop it. Now.” And Danny walked out.

***

Danny knew, before he’d opened the door, that it was Steve. Didn’t that just figure. Of course, he would have remembered the story of Matt and the beer, and of course, he would have known exactly what to do. Danny steeled himself for this. He was _not_ sure he could handle it. Not Steve, not tonight. _Not after what Matt had said…._

He opened the door, and fortunately, if he was crying, Steve wouldn’t be shocked. What did shock Danny was that Steve set the six packs down on the coffee table and pulled Danny into his arms, rocking him, holding him, shushing him, petting his back, _holding him. God_.

Danny just couldn’t even. He started crying. Steve pulled him in closer, and Danny was terrified he might break.

“Hey, hey, buddy,” Steve soothed, and didn’t that just make it worse. Danny sobbed harder. “Oh, Danny,” Steve sighed. “Oh, Danny…..” He led him to the sofa, and sat, pulling him with him, holding him against his chest, rubbing his back.

Danny was torn between fighting him off, and wanting to just give in. And, he was sure that wasn’t helping. He was afraid Steve was going to pick up on his tension and misinterpret it, or, something, he didn’t know, it was just awful. His heart was broken, he was a mess, and he was even more a mess about Steve, after what Matt had said…. Because _why_ Matt had been so insistent was now painfully clear to Danny. He’d wanted to know that Steve would be there for Danny when _Matt_ was the one who broke his heart. 

Steve pulled back enough to try and look in Danny’s eyes. “I brought beer…” Steve whispered.

Danny found himself watching Steve’s lips, wanting to lean just a little bit forward… and he shook himself out of his daze before he did something stupid he’d regret. “Yeah,” he managed to reply. “Beer would be good.”

Steve opened two beers, and settled back into the sofa, handing Danny one, and taking rather a long drink of his own. Danny just managed to wonder how right Matt had been about Steve’s feelings for him, and how much this was costing him. He took a long drink of his beer, and leaned back, bumping shoulders with Steve. He felt Steve relax at that, and lean into him more, and Danny sighed, shuddered a bit, and leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve put his arm around him, and whispered “I know. Oh, Danny, I know.”

Danny wanted to laugh, because his mind was playing a whole alternate sub plot here with this. It was about Matt, but oh my God, it was about so much more, and Danny’s heart was just going to burst.

They sat there like that for three beers, and Danny hadn’t eaten anything for too long, and on top of the emotions, the beer was going straight to his head, or more aptly, his heart, and he was beginning to worry that he might really do something stupid.

“Matt said…” he started. He took a deep breath.

“What did he say, Danno?” Steve asked, and he was all sympathy and kindness, and his voice was so soft, so soothing, and he was rubbing Danny’s arm, and he just wanted to _let go_.

Danny took another breath and tried again. “Matt said that you…” But he just couldn’t do it. He just… couldn’t get it out. He was afraid that once it was out…. Well.

Steve took a deep breath, and Danny felt like he was steeling himself for something. “Yeah?” He whispered, but Danny just shook his head. “Matt told you that I’m in love with you.” And it wasn’t even a little bit a question, and how on earth? And what the fuck? Danny wanted to pull back and look at Steve, but at the same time, he didn’t dare. He nodded, just barely, and Steve sighed. “I know.” And now Danny had to look, because what?

The expression on Steve’s face went straight to Danny’s heart. He was smiling, but sadly, and his head was tilted just slightly, his eyes were shimmering with the hint of tears, and he licked his lips then pressed them together. “He called me. After you walked out. He wanted to make sure that…” He trailed off, because he’d figured it out too late as well, what Matt had been doing. Danny nodded.

“That you’d be here, like this, tonight….” Danny finished, and Steve nodded once, then looked, searchingly into Danny’s eyes.

“He didn’t need to. I would have been anyway,” Steve replied, and Danny’s heart just melted, and tears began to flow anew.

He shuddered and sighed and said “I know,” and curled up next to Steve, who wrapped his arm back around him, pulling him in even closer, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

After a while, Danny was almost drifting off to sleep, when Steve spoke again, in just the softest whisper. “He’s right, you know.”

“Yeah,” Danny sighed. “Me too.” And it was as much as they were going to say, given the situation, and it was enough for now, and they just held on, and drifted off to a restless, halting sleep, and hopefully, a brighter tomorrow.

 


End file.
